Blue Skies and Summer Days
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: FE7. She loves days like this. She loves the wind and the sun and the endless blue sky. She is so very blessed. He loves days like this, too, and he has his reasons for letting her sleep in even though he knows she'd prefer to be awakened. Kent/Lyn.


**Blue Skies and Summer Days**  
**By: Manna**

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

Days like this make her happier than almost anything else. The golden-brown grasses shimmer under the sunlight, the air is crisp but not too cold, and the sky is infinitely, amazingly blue.

He always lets her sleep in on mornings that are this beautiful, and she always hunts him down and tries to tackle him because he _knows_ she loves the sun and the wind and the grass, but he picks her up and kisses her shyly like he did when she first brought him to the plains and she forgets why she was upset to begin with.

She is so very _blessed_, she thinks.

He takes a break from working the soil and they walk hand in hand to the pond near their small but suitable home. She remembers the sight of him building their house, and she smiles at the memories of long starry nights in his arms.

They sit with their bare feet in the water, and he pulls the collar of his shirt away from his neck in an attempt to cool himself. She tells him to just take it off and he does, no longer as embarrassed about such things as he once was. It's only the two of them, after all, and he's not afraid of someone seeing them together anymore.

Satisfied, she curls up against him, enjoying his warmth and the smell of sweat mixed with horses and hay and grass and wind and beautiful nurturing sunlight.

He apologizes and says he doesn't want her to get dirty, but she doesn't care that he's sweaty or that he has soil streaked across his face. He works hard, and she loves that about him. She loves his auburn hair and his brown eyes and the gentle love that he shows her every day in a million ways.

She's almost asleep when he reluctantly begins to pull away from her. It's time to continue working, he tells her. He has a million things to do, and she sighs and kisses him slowly, begging him silently not to leave. Life is always about work, work, work, and she doesn't usually mind but there's something he needs to know and she's not quite sure how to tell him or what he'll think when she does.

He stands and helps her up before he kisses her, his arms wrapped around her waist as his fingers play with the end of her carefully braided hair.

She guides him backward, into the pond, and he pretends like he doesn't notice the cool water lapping at his ankles, at his calves, at his knees, at his chest. She breaks their kiss and smiles, quickly discarding her clothes.

He can't resist her. She knows that, now. Perhaps she always had.

She's beautiful and bright and he's sweaty and filthy and he suddenly feels inferior. The feeling brings back memories of Caelin and blind loyalty and nights that left him scared or horrified or embarrassed but usually depressed. She takes his hands and wraps them around her and she sighs happily as she feels his rough fingers on her skin. This is how it's supposed to be, she thinks. How it was supposed to be all along.

They kiss for a minute, an hour, a day. Time isn't important, she thinks. She loves the feel of his lips on hers, his calloused hands on her hips, her back, her breasts. The water is lapping at their ankles and he's not quite sure how they managed to get out of the deeper water, but he really doesn't care. She bites his ear playfully and kisses his cheek before she spins in his arms so that his hands are in front of her. She grasps them gently in her own and places them on her stomach.

His eyebrows knit together confusedly at her movements; he doesn't understand what she's doing or why, but she guides his hand up and down, and it hits him as hard as a horse's kick to the gut. His mouth opens but no words come out, and she's shuddering with laughter in his arms at his reaction.

She leans back against him as he tries to form a sentence and plays with his hair, running her fingers across his face and neck.

"I _thought_ it was odd that I was putting on a bit of weight," she says to him sweetly, and he kisses her neck and runs his hands over the bare skin of her slightly protruding belly with tenderness because he doesn't know what to say or how to say it. He doesn't have to say anything; she's happy because she can feel the curve of his lips against the skin just under her ear and she knows he's smiling.

They spend the rest of the day by the pond in the rustling grass, making the most of what time remains while it's only the two of them. They lie together side by side as evening falls, and he runs his hands through her now unbraided hair while she lets her fingers trace the small scars on his chest. She sighs and he feels the small puff of air against his bare skin and shudders.

A grin spreads across her face at the effect she still has on him.

He pulls her close and touches her belly and tells her that it's almost dark and they should probably go inside, but she shakes her head and takes his hand and kisses it. They should stay outside, she is quick to inform him, because the sky is still blue and the air is still warm and she knows how quick time passes a person by. How many more days like this will they have together, just the two of them, she asks him, and he slowly agrees and watches the stars come out with her lying in his arms.

He loves days like this, too. It's why he lets her sleep in even though he knows she loves the sun and the wind and the grass and doesn't want to miss even a moment of it. Days like this bring them together because she always tries to get revenge, and he always kisses her, and she always forgets why she was getting revenge to begin with before she drags him away to spend the afternoon with her.

And he doesn't mind at all. He always pretends that he has to get back to work, and she always pretends to believe him, and they always spend the night together out under the stars with the moon and the dark blue sky and the wind that plays gently with the grass.

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

**Author Notes:**

I know, it's rare, isn't it? A Kent/Lyn piece from Manna? Who would have ever thought? Well, with my recent slowness in the _Fire Emblem_ section, I thought it was high time I wrote another one, and wouldn't you know? A Kent/Lyndis idea hits me in the face! So here you are. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd really appreciate feedback. This one goes out to all of you who thought maybe Ohio was taken over by pairing-alternating creatures or something due to the severe lack of Kent/Lyn updates from me. Love you guys!


End file.
